


Scepter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Nightmares, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scepter

Clint doesn't like Loki's scepter.  
He has nightmares about it.  
Mostly he is afraid of it.  
Afraid it will snatch his control and will again.  
He helps others find it.  
But doesn't get close to it.


End file.
